The Prince of Jutsu
by swim4life4ever
Summary: Kakashi has an intresting idea for trainging and decides to bring Seigaku to help. Naruto Prince of Tennis crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a story. It is a crossover of PoT and Naruto. Expect several out of character events, and ridiculous and hilarious events!

Matt: Remember me? My sister helped me write one of our previous stories, "Where's Karupin?" Read it and review it. Well we worked together of those stories.

"All right, today for training," Kakashi said.

_I hope it's not Bomb Kunai training again. _Naruto thought.

"We are going to play tennis." Kakashi stated calmly.

"WHAT?!?!" Team 7 screamed.

_My brother always beat me in tennis, I will not lose! _Sasuke thought, about to burst into tears.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we don't know how to play tennis!" Sakura shouted.

"What's tennis?" Naruto asked dumbly. "Do you get to tackle people?"

"NO! TENNIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE BORING!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"My brother beat me in tennis…. He was ruthless…" Sasuke mumbled, tears falling out of his eyes.

"I have a couple of friends from Tokyo that will be visiting us." Kakashi stated. "You'll meet them at the tennis courts."

"Are we going to get to kick field goals?" Naruto asked.

"That's baseball." Sakura stated smartly.

"I knew that." Naruto admitted. "But sensei, we don't have any tennis courts."

"Don't worry Naruto, they will be bringing the tennis courts." Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

Team 7 looked confused, until they heard yelling and a whip.

Then they saw four tennis courts moving their way being pulled by what seemed to be a miserable overworked tennis team. There were 9 of them, but one was whipping the others to go faster.

"Mush!" said the tall one with the whip. Two people were pulling each court.

In a matter of five amazing minutes, the tennis courts got to them.

"Hey Tezuka." Kakashi stated nonchalantly.

"Sorry we're late." Said Tezuka, who was the guy with the whip.

"This is my team." Kakashi said, pointing to Team 7.

"How do you play tennis with only three people?" Ryoma asked.

Ryoma looked the youngest, let alone the shortest. Everyone on the tennis team looked like high schoolers except him.

Naruto was mostly creeped out by the guy with square glasses whose name was Inui.

And all of a sudden the guy with square glasses started shoving this foul smelling liquid down Ryoma's throat. Then Ryoma fainted.

Then Sakura fainted.

Each member of Tezuka's team had a nametag on. On it, it would say, 'Hi, my name is Ryoma' or, 'Hi, my name is Inui.'

Once everybody was done introducing themselves, and Ryoma and Sakura woke up, they went to the courts.

"Alright, the regulars are going to have to go easy on Team 7. They have never played Tennis before."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Kakashi said slyly.

" When do we get to tackle people?" Naruto asked.

"I can tell. Ffffsssshhhuuuuuu" Kaidoh said bitterly.

"What's with the viper?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, Momo and Oishi started holding Kaidoh back from attacking Naruto as if they were Naruto's bodyguards.

"I can beat him." Naruto said cockily. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as an army of clones swarmed behind him. Before you knew it, the regulars were on the complete other side of the four courts.

"Now, now, let me explain," Kakashi said with slight panic in his voice. "Tezuka, you know we are ninja, and, well, all of us can do things like that," Team 7 nodded.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO PLAY AGAINST MAGIC FREAKS, NYA!" Eiji screamed.

"nya nya!" Naruto taunted.

"Hoi! Stop that!" Eiji shouted.

"What did you call me!?!?" Naruto screamed.

"Nothing! I said, 'hoi'!" Eiji shouted back. Then, Sakura hit both of them on the head.

"SHUT UP!! BOTH OF YOU!!" Sakura screamed.

"SHUT UP OR YOU'LL GET TWENTY LAPS!!" Tezuka shouted.

"Here's a list of who will be playing who," Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto- Inui 

**Eiji**

**Fuji**

**Sasuke- Ryoma**

**Kaidoh**

**Taka**

Sakura- Momo 

**Oishi**

**Sakuno**

**Kakashi- Tezuka**

Sakura, Sakuno will be coming later, but she'll be here in time for your match," Ryoma stated. Sakura blushed.

"Uh, right. Thanks," Sakura replied shyly. Naruto's eyebrows twitched.

Well, review! I give cookies and milk to reviewers!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, someone in the reviews asked me if it was SasukexRyoma, well don't worry, it isn't. Uh… This is leafninjas brother writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy.

Everybody lined up on the courts according to the list.

Eiji, Fuji, Kaidoh, Taka, and Oishi waited on the benches they dragged along.

First Match: Naruto vs. Inui 

Naruto started running aggressively until his elbow went into Inui's rib cage knocking Inui onto the hard clay ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Inui asked extremely annoyed.

Naruto didn't answer that. Instead he clunked Inui on the head with his racket, which blacked him out.

"Did I win?" Naruto asked.

Second Match: Sasuke vs. Ryoma 

Sasuke looked Ryoma into the eyes and imagined him as his brother. Sasuke started to whimper.

"Is something wrong?" Ryoma asked.

Instead of Sasuke answering, he hit a very powerful drop shot, which hit the ground about a foot away from Ryoma's shoes before it rolled back to the net. Ryoma was to shocked to move.

**15-0**

Sasuke tossed up the ball and hit it with all of his might, it smashed in Ryoma's stomach causing him to spit out some foul looking liquid.

"Sorry." Sasuke said sadistically.

**30-0**

Sasuke hit a pretty normal serve this time, then Ryoma returned it with a serve that went right through Sasuke's legs.

"Sorry." Ryoma said sadistically.

**30-15**

Sasuke then hit his drop shot again, but Ryoma was alert this time, he didn't let it touch the ground, and returned it. Sasuke hit the ball with all his might again, but it was too high and landed somewhere in the Sand Village, hitting Gaara's sand shield.

**30-30**

Sasuke hit the ball to Ryoma casually. Ryoma returned with a smash that he learned from Momo. Sasuke missed humiliatingly.

**30-40**

Sasuke looked at Ryoma who was about to win. A flashback of his brother beating him came to mind. Sasuke started to burst out in tears.

"I guess Sasuke forfeits." Said Taka.

Winner: Ryoma 

**Match 1 (again): Naruto vs. Inui**

After Inui woke up, and Naruto got a strict lecture from Kakashi, they started the game.

Naruto threw up the ball secretly transporting his nine-tailed fox chakra into the racket and hit the ball with all of his might. It bounced on the ground on Inui's side and flew up like a rocket into the sky, then landed somewhere in the sand village, hitting Gaara's sand shield.

"Grr." Garra growled.

"Ii data." Inui said writing in his book.

**15-0**

After a bunch of Naruto cheating and Inui's data gathering, the score ended up to be:

A-40 

Naruto then transported Rasengan's charka into his racket and hit the ball with so much spin, when it landed on the ground, it broke into three. One piece went so far, it landed somewhere into the Sand Village hitting Gaara's sand shield.

"Grr." Gaara growled, angrier than before.

Winner: Naruto 

"Ii data." Was all Inui had to say after all of the action.

Match 3: Sakura vs. Momo 

I'll save you the trouble of reading this and just tell you how it went.

**0-15**

**0-30**

**0-40**

**Winner: Momo (It only took about two minutes.)**

"Ii Data." Inui said.

"Let me see that!" said Naruto snatching Inui's data book.

Naruto skimmed through all of the letters and numbers. Then he threw the data book so far it landed somewhere in the sand village. Gaara heard something.

"Aha!" Gaara said as he turned around to see the tennis ball coming towards him. Instead it was a data book, and it hit Gaara in the eye.

"Grr."

Poor Gaara, milk and cookies for reviewers! This is Emily speaking though! I write the next chapter!


End file.
